Blind and Wanted
by Alu SilverWood
Summary: A kittypet with a gift finds herself in Thunderclan. why does Shadowclan want with this Kittypet? and what happened to Russetpaw's paws? sorry I suck at summaries it is actually interesting promise! OC story


**Rating for later on with violence and rape. **

**Don't like Don't read. Co-op(ish) with Adamine Beifong. visit her to see other Co-op stories!**

**Oh and in the next chapter it might be sort of all over the place...so yea.**

**I will stop talking and enjoy!**

* * *

I stopped walking I had reached the stream. It flowed by the two leg place and around Shadowclan, thankfully. I bent my head to drink. When I had finished lapping up the

cool water I scented the air for pray… I smelled a sour sent fairly fresh… _Shadowclan_. I tensed my muscles and looked at the dense underbrush searching for any type of

movement. I scanned and smelled, Shadowclan was gone but there was another smell. It was a cat. But not a clan cat… why would a kittypet be so far from the twoleg

nests? Unless it came from the horse place like Raven, I followed the scent of this cat to a shrub. There was a black paw sticking out from under it I then noticed that there

were poorly concealed drag marks leading from the water's edge to this shrub. I pulled the cat out, and sure enough it was a kittypet. I figured I should probably call

Lionblaze I sighed I really didn't want to, he would probably yell at me for ditching the parole I sighed again. "Lionblaze!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. Moments later he

came out of a bush "where did- what is this? Shadowclan?" he turned towards me "and a kittypet? Please do explant Russet_kitt_" I glared at him "first of I am Russet_paw_

please use my actual name and second she was dragged from the river and thrown under the bush by- well obviously, by- Shadowclan. But the question is why she was in

the river. Where she came from and why Shadowclan didn't just kill her." I finished. "All good points and questions Russetkitt" I knew he was doing it to tick me off but still. I

growled at him "oh excuse me I meant Russetpaw" he said sarcastically "but maybe she could answer the questions if we I don't know… ask her?" I rolled my eyes "she is

unconscious" he huffed "well see if she will wake up. Nudge her something?" I turned to face the unconscious cat and gently nudged her shoulder. Her eyes fluttered slightly

before she opened them and groaned "where…?" she taped the ground in a strange pattern "who are you? Where am I? How far from home am I?" the she-cat demanded as

if she owned the place Lionblaze steeped up and started demanding things of his own as she struggled to get up "no kittypet you will answer me before I answer any of your

questions. What is your name kittypet? Where are you from? What dose Shadowclan want with you? And how did you get into our clan without going through Shadowclan?"

she turned her head toward Lionblaze and I noticed that she was blind… curious "First off you are a very rude cat. And second I will answer your questions since this is your

territory. I am Ash and what is a kittypet wildcat? I am from 105 sunset drive in the north" she inclined her head to the north. How did she know that way was north? She

was blind how did she know where she was from and how did she know she wasn't there? "And what is a Shadowclan? I've never heard of it. And I probably got hear do to

those cats that attacked me! Or I fell in the river and it carried me hear after they knocked me out." I looked at the cat- Ash-again; there were scratch marks on her body

and fresh blood. That meant her story was genuine. "Now wildcat you must answer me. Who are you? Where am I? And how far from home am I? Do tell me wildcat"

Lionblaze looked furious "_Do not call me wildcat!_" he shouted "Er… my name is Lionblaze" he stated more calmly though it was through clenched teeth "and if you didn't know

this is Russet_kitt_" I bristled "I am Russet**_paw_**" I spoke each word carefully so he would hear them "oh my apologies" he snorted "oh would the two of you stop bickering like

an old married couple?" Ash piped in softly though it angered Lionblaze even more. Probably because, he didn't understand the motives behind this cat. Or Shadowclan's

reason for not killing her. He was about to say something when she spoke "Russetpaw was it?" I inclined my head before I remembered she was blind "yes" I stated before I

glared at Lionblaze. "Than that is what I shall call you by, now perhaps you will be of greater help to me than Lionblaze? Would you so kindly tell me where I am?" I had to

think she was a Kittypet so Thunderclan would mean nothing to her but perhaps the horse place would…? "Well we are in the forest near the river that runs past your twoleg

nests but the other side closer to where it runs into a pond. We are also close to a two leg nest that had horses on it…" she perked her ears "you mean the farmer… oh what

was his name? Never mind that. Thank you." She turned to address Lionblaze who had been silently fuming at how she had dismissed him easily "this" she paused "this is

how you answer questions. Good naturedly but for a large cat like you it is probably hard to be good natured." Lionblaze was pissed and I couldn't blame him she was upright

insulting him. But how did this blind cat know Lionblaze was a bigger cat? "Are you challenging me?" he demanded "if that is what it takes to show you that you can't control

me then… yes" Lionblaze crouched "wait Lionblaze!" he turned to face me "what?" he snarled "you can't fight her it goes against the warrior code!" he blinked looking

surprised "what?" I rolled my eyes "she is defenceless… she's Blind" he turned and looked at her. He got out of his crouch noticing her blindness; he huffed "for once, thank

you Russetpaw for stopping me from breaking the code. But I am sure Firestar will wish to speak to her…" we both turned to speak to the cat… she wasn't there! "What!

Where is she?" Lionblaze roared he had obviously had enough with this cat. Suddenly I saw a flash of black than herd Lionblaze yowl. Ash was on his back! He bucked and

thrashed and finally he thou her off. She smacked against a tree and fell into a perfect fighting stance… curious. She said actually more like yelled "I am _blind_ not defenceless

I can't see that doesn't mean I don't know where you are! You hear me!? _I can fight_!" it looked like that was enough for Lionblaze since he launched himself at her. She

jumped to the side and launched at him and smashed him to the ground then said tauntingly "Aw poor little wild cat getting beaten by little blind me? Not so Defenceless now

hum?" I realized she was just trying to be treated the same without any special treatment. Lionblaze rolled and managed to pin her she froze "you fight well Kittypet. But

now you must come with us" she lifted her head exposing her throat "you have won, clam my life in your victory." Lionblaze looked shocked for a second before he went

flying "oh wildcat I would have thought you would have known not to let your guard down" he pounced at her she ran right at him and slid under dragging her claws on his

chest. When he landed she jumped at him and he racked his claws down her side well slamming her to the ground. "Enough!" he shouted he was panting so was she though

she refused to stop struggling. I walked over and placed a gentle paw on her chest "look Ash we aren't going to harm you… any more… if you stop" she stopped and sighed.

"Fine I will co-operate. Where are we going?" I could smell slight fear sent on her "To Thunderclan camp…" she stood "All right lets go" said Lionblaze before he started

walking. "Um… Lionblaze are you forgetting something? Like I don't know, the blind cat?" he stopped and looked over his shoulder "no. if she can fight like that she can follow

me. Besides Jayfeather walks around without help all the time" I sighed it was true though Starclan guided him I wrapped my tail around her shoulders to guide her. She

shook them off "we are going to the clearing with all the cats right?" I was surprised "yes… how do you know that and how did you know Lionblaze was a big cat? How come

you seem to know where everything is?" she looked at me and sighed "I can see, just not with my eyes and I can see great distances if I focus… but then I can't see within

the eye range of a normal cat. I usually keep my sight rang just that average eye sight for normal cats… I also knew he was a big cat because I see outlines, and the things

that are alive I can see their souls… sort of there either white for good or black for bad. There's more to it than that but it is really complicated…"


End file.
